Regalo Deseado
by Yukiko-Yami
Summary: Un rubio regalo muy esperado ensaya delante del espejo bastante indeciso ¿o no tanto? Mal summary, gomen, ando con prisas hoy xD...¡Feliz Cumpleaños Madara! Siento entregarlo con retraso w Feliz Navidad a Todo el mundo Subido cap 2 y fanfic listo!
1. Chapter 1

N:Estos personajes no son mios, ojala xD Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y le estoy muy agreadecida por crearlos[No tanto por otras cosas, pero...bueh, ya hablare yo con el ¬¬]

N2: No me a acabado de gustar este fic, pero ando con prisas y estoy saliendo de un bache artistico que me ha durado bastante tiempo, me esforzare mas de ahora en adelante, lo prometo w ¡Felicidades Madara! owo Espero que pases este dia con mucha felicidad y que Deidara sea docil y sumiso en este dia tan especial...[Madara y Yuki rien juntos como degenerados, Deidara se aleja asustado] Dei, dei...un dia caeras, lo se...¡Todos lo saben! xD.

* * *

Deidara estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, ¿Por qué? Pues porque era día 24 de Diciembre, Nochebuena…y el cumpleaños de Tobi, tenía muy claro su regalo y no sabía cómo le caería a su Kouhai, pero…estaba decidido a ''dárselo''.

Se planto por decimonovena vez en una hora delante del espejo y suspiro, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado a pesar de no encontrarse ante la persona que debería oírle, pero bueno…Sus ensayos eran muy vividos.

-Eh…Tobi, veras, uhn- Gimió desesperado, no le salían las palabras ni delante del espejo-¡Maldita sea, uhn!-Suspiro de nuevo, si no lograba darle su ''regalo'' a Tobi se arrepentiría durante el resto de su vida, y él lo sabía perfectamente-¡Venga Deidara! ¡Con decisión!-Tomo aire con fuerza, lo aguanto en su pecho unos segundos…y lo soltó sin poder decir palabra-Soy…un gallina, uhn-Se recrimino a sí mismo negando ligeramente.

Observo su rostro en el espejo… ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan sonrojado solo por pensar en lo que debía decirle? Recorrió sus mejillas con las manos lentamente, estaban ardiendo…cosa que hizo que se sonrojara aun más, si eso era posible-¿Cómo voy a decírselo si ni siquiera puedo decirlo estando solo?...-Alzo una ceja entre sorprendido y extrañado-Estoy hablando con un espejo…Mala señal-Algo le decía que su salud mental iba descendiendo peligrosamente rápido.

Finalmente opto por darse una ducha y luego ya seguiría practicando…se quito la capa Akatsuki con pesadez para luego quitarse la camiseta, curiosamente se topo de frente con el espejo y observo su brazo, rio ligeramente al recordar que Tobi casi muere estrangulado por cogerlo, en su rostro se formo una mueca de tristeza…Había intentado matar muchas veces a Tobi, probablemente…solo le consideraría un superior pelmazo, pero…tenía que salir de dudas, no podía aguantar toda la vida sin decírselo…no podía.

Tras practicar unas cuantas horas más decidió ir a decírselo, no le importaba nada mas…lo conseguiría. Sonrió con decisión y fue con paso firme hacia el salón, le encontró dándole la brasa a Zetsu con dios sabe que, a cada paso que se acercaba se le iban escapando las fuerzas…cuando llego a su lado pudo comprobar que sus manos temblaban bastante así que las escondió-Tobi-Dijo con una voz tan segura que se sorprendió gratamente a sí mismo-¿Si, Sempai?-Dijo su compañero girándose al instante, Deidara cogió aire y pudo notar como sus mejillas se iban calentando-Tenemos que hablar, sígueme, uhn. -Agradeció a los cielos que esa última frase aun había sonado decidida-¡Claro, Sempai!-.

''Muy bien Deidara, estás en tu habitación con Tobi, solos… ¿y ahora que pedazo de idiota?''El nerviosismo se incrementaba en el rubio a cada segundo que pasaba, al igual que la sonrisa pervertida de Madara tras la máscara, Aunque, obviamente, Dei no lo sabía, Madara había escuchado todos sus ensayos con enferma obsesión y ya sabía que tocaría ahora, sobra decir que lo esperaba con ansia feroz.

-Bueno Tobi…Me eh enterado de que hoy es tu cumpleaños-Dijo Notando el sonrojo en su rostro que traicionaba la ''seguridad'' de sus palabras, Madara reprimo una risa-¡Oh! ¿¡Sempai va ha hacerle un regalo a Tobi!?-Fingió gran ilusión usando esa tan conocida actitud de estúpido-Bueno…algo así- Añadió el rubio tosiendo ligeramente-¡Wiiiiiiii! ¡Deidara-sempai va ha hacerle un regalo a Tobi! ¡Porque Tobi es un buen chico!-Grito el pelinegro saltando emocionado-Estate quieto y escúchame-Dijo con autoridad el menor, Tobi paro de saltar y escucho con atención, Madara se estaba casi devorando por dentro de la impaciencia-Veras, yo…yo…-Las palabras habían perdido toda su fuerza, y alguien quiso añadir más azúcar al pastel-¿Si, Sempai?-Pregunto Madara con su verdadera voz, una voz grave, autoritaria…y para qué negarlo, endiabladamente sexy.

Los ojos del rubio casi se salían de lugar ''Dios santo…Esa no ha podido ser la verdadera voz de Tobi'' Giro lentamente la cabeza para observar al mayor que seguía observándole sin moverse ni un ápice aunque deseara tirársele encima, arrancarle la ropa de un tirón y hacerle suyo allí y ahora. Quería oírle gemir, quería oírle gritar su nombre entre jadeos de placer descontrolado…Quería… ''Maldita sea Madara, autocontrol, autocontrol'' Se repetía a si mismo sin cesar, es que para que negarlo…solo de pensar en eso de le hacia la boca agua.

- Te quiero-Soltó finalmente de carrerilla y bastante flojito-¿Qué? No te eh escuchado bien-Volvió a decir con su verdadero tono de voz el malvado villano-¡Que te quiero!-Chillo esta vez tapándose la boca al instante, si alguien le oía pasaría la mayor vergüenza de su corta vida-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír-Antes de que Deidara pudiera buscarle significado a esas palabras sintió como las seguras manos de su compañero le retiraban las suyas de delante de los labios y le besaba con verdadera pasión reprimida.

No hace falta añadir que Deidara, cuando salió del estado de shock, le correspondió…con cierta timidez al principio, pero si hay algo seguro…es que Madara había cumplido todos sus deseos sucios, todos y cada uno de ellos. Este si había sido sin duda, un Cumpleaños Feliz.

* * *

N3: Dejar reviews no duele TwT aunque sean criticas, aunque sea una galletita de ''los malos fics'', no importa, lo que sea...y si puedo mejorar mejor que mejor...[unque obviamente si me decis que es bueno no me enfadare jejejeje...[Yuki y Madara rien como degenerados, Dei vuelve a alejarse] xD bueno, Gracias por leer y espero que al menos no hayais perdido minutos de vuestras preciadas vidas en vano owo.


	2. Chapter 2

_- Te quiero-Soltó finalmente de carrerilla y bastante flojito-¿Qué? No te eh escuchado bien-Volvió a decir con su verdadero tono de voz el malvado villano-¡Que te quiero!-Chillo esta vez tapándose la boca al instante, si alguien le oía pasaría la mayor vergüenza de su corta vida-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír-Antes de que Deidara pudiera buscarle significado a esas palabras sintió como las seguras manos de su compañero le retiraban las suyas de delante de los labios y le besaba con verdadera pasión reprimida._

N: ¿Recordáis, verdad? Bueh, pues ante la gran demanda de continuación [Mentira xD, dos personas me pidieron y bueeeh…soy fácil de convencer] Cumpliré los ''deseos'' de Madara…y los pondré por escrito para que podáis verlos…eso sí, Esto no es material para gente sensible, si no te gusta el Yaoi Hard ya puedes estar saliendo de aquí porque puedo destruir tu inocencia en un par de líneas uwu.[Es que luego vienen los líos con las demandas y yo no quiero saber nada, quien avisa no es traidor]

N2: Los personajes no son míos y, bla, bla, son de Masashi Kishimoto, bla, bla, bla…y tal.

* * *

El pequeño ojiazul dio un pequeño salto bastante sorprendido, no se lo esperaba ni mucho menos…No pudo apartarse, Madara le tenía bien sujeto.

Pronto se vio acorralado en su propia cama, sus manos yacían a ambos costados de su cabeza, trago saliva y lamio sus labios secos y temblorosos muerto de nervios, el pelinegro dejo una de sus manos libres y deslizo su máscara ligeramente dejando ver su boca, en la que ya estaba dibujada su mejor sonrisa lasciva.

-T-Tobi…Yo…-El mayor corto la frase besando al indefenso Deidara-Shh…Tranquilo Dei-chan-Susurro con su voz real al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de su regalo-Seré gentil, Después de todo eres mi regalo mas anhelado, jamás sería capaz de hacerte daño-Un color rojizo pobló las mejillas de Deidara al tiempo que un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado inundó todos sus sentidos… ¿Ternura? ¿Dulzor? ¿Dependencia?...un poco de todo.

Volvió a besarle, esta vez el rubito colaboro, se colgó de su cuello sintiendo con satisfacción como la lengua de su compañero recorría cada rincón de su boca, pudo notar como algo dentro de sus pantalones crecía con verdadera rapidez…al tiempo que su sonrojaba-¿um? ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Madara al ver que se había quedado quieto, se acomodo ligeramente encima suyo y al instante pudo notar ''el problema'' sonrió de nuevo con picardía soltando una leve risa-Oh, ya entiendo-.

Una mano fría toco la piel de la cintura de Deidara haciendo que este se estremeciera levemente, esta misma descendía con torturante lentitud hacia la entrepierna del chico mientras sus dedos presionaban en un delicioso masaje la parte más delicada de su cuerpo, un gemido cargado de placer escapo de sus labios, Madara se sintió explotar solo al haber oído y sentido en su cuello ese gemido que tanto deseaba escuchar, era tan frágil…tan pequeño…tan sexy.

La mano del mayor se deslizaba rítmicamente por el miembro del ojiazul haciéndole sentir sensaciones nunca vividas y que provocaron más de aquellos deliciosos gemidos que el pelinegro ansiaba oír con urgencia. Dejando al joven Akatsuki a medias el mayor retiro con rapidez toda la ropa del rubio dejándolo desnudo ante él, jamás habría esperado tener tal ángel en sus manos, se relamió comiéndoselo literalmente con los ojos, Deidara se sonrojo al ver tal lujuria-¿Qué tengo?-Pregunto avergonzado entre jadeos excitados-Un cuerpo de escándalo, eso tienes Dei-chan-Se sonrojo aun mas al escuchar eso, giro su rostro y chasqueo la lengua…aunque no quisiera admitirlo esa nueva voz de la que estaba alardeando su Kouhai, le excitaba demasiado.

Sonriendo aun, Madara se lanzo a por su regalo y comenzó a lamer sus pezones y a morderlos con delicadeza-¡A-ah!-Gimió el menor sujetando con fuerza la sabana-¿Por…porque tengo que ser yo el, bueno…el Uke?-Una risa grave y sensual choco contra el pecho del ojiazul-Deidara… ¿Me has visto acaso cara de Uke?-Dijo al instante que retiraba su máscara y le observaba con expresión picara-Um…Vale, ignora mi pregunta-Dijo el chico sintiéndose vencido al ver la cara de su amante, era…Realmente guapo.

Ambos desnudos en la cama, jadeando excitados hasta el límite, observándose directamente…y en ese momento, donde no solo su cuerpo, si no que el rubio le estaba desnudando y tendiendo su alma, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pues el…no conocía toda la verdad-Deidara-Esos ojos azules nerviosos, esa sonrisa entre dulce y excitada y su respiración entrecortada…era…tan adorable.-Yo…Bueno, mi nombre no es Tobi-Las cejas del ojiazul se fruncieron ligeramente, con confusión-Yo me llamo…Madara Uchiha-Le confesó al final, la sorpresa inundo los ojos del menor-¿U-Uchiha?-Murmuro casi en shock, el otro asintió sin más con una visible tristeza en su rostro.

Tras unos minutos de silencio incomodo, una sonrisa de comprensión de formo en los labios de Deidara-No…No pasa nada, ya te lo eh dicho…te…te…bueno…que ya te lo eh dicho-Dijo sonrojándose, aun no era capaz de decirlo abiertamente-No me importa cómo te llames, o quien sea tu familia-Un brillo lleno de emoción se encendió en los ojos del poderoso hombre, que, aunque no se notara, había adquirido un poco de esa personalidad que fingía tener, tan explosiva y animada, le beso con mas pasión que nunca hasta que se quedo sin aire-¡Pero eso no quita que odie a tu estúpida familia! Tendrás que cambiarte el nombre si quieres estar conmigo…Bueno, el apellido…Madara no me disgusta-Dijo intentando sonar más decidido el acorralado rubio-Me cambiare lo que haga falta si aceptas estar conmigo-Un tono rubí pobló todo el rostro del menor-Idiota…-Murmuro avergonzado.

Entre besos llenos de lujuria, lametones en puntos clave de la anatomía del pequeño, ligeros mordiscos en otros tantos sitios y haber dejado satisfecho con caricias 2 veces al inocente chaval, Madara decidió que era momento de pasar al plato fuerte.

Deidara ya estaba, por así decirlo, en el Nirvana…jamás en su vida había disfrutado tanto, pero…lo mejor estaba aún por llegar, ahora seria cuando llamaría con verdadero desespero y deseo a Madara, donde le suplicaría que fuera más brusco, que no fuera gentil con el…que le diera todo lo que tuviera.

-Dei-chan…¿estás listo?-El rubio asintió algo nervioso, Madara acomodo las piernas de su joven amante en sus hombros para que la abertura quedara a la vista-Um…creo que aun puedes estar más preparado ¿no crees?-Dijo sonriendo con perversión al tiempo que rozaba con su dedo índice la entrada del ojiazul, un grito de placer salió de los labios del rubio-vaya, vaya…Parece que estas realmente excitado-Dijo al tiempo que introducía uno de sus dedo en su cuerpo-Ah-¡Aah! Odio… ¡AH! Tus cambio de…ohh~ humor…-El pelinegro rio ligeramente-Um, ya… ¿Y qué humor prefieres? ¿El dulce? O te vas mas el pervertido…-Deidara se sonrojo sin poder elegir realmente-uuh~ Dei-chan, creo que ambos conocemos la respuesta-Murmuro introduciendo un segundo dedo provocando otro grito de placer descontrolado.

Minutos más tarde logro que su rubio se dilatara por completo, le observo momentáneamente…Eso si era una obra de arte y no toda esa explosión, solo observar ese rostro sonrojado y sudoroso bajo su cuerpo y poder escuchar esos jadeos y gemidos llenos de placer, del placer que él le estaba proporcionando…no pudo imaginar de ningún modo otro cumpleaños mejor.

-Empieza la verdadera diversión Dei-chan-dijo al tiempo que introducía lentamente su miembro por la dilatada entrada de su amante, un grito lleno de dolor salió a regañadientes de la boca del rubio-Se te pasara…ya verás-y así fue, minutos más tarde el ojiazul creía perder el sentido de tanto placer-¡Ah! ¡Madara! ¡Mas rápido!-Solo por oír su nombre pronunciado de esa manera por él, hubiera pagado millones de ryus y hubiera asesinado a todo un país si hubiera hecho falta, obedecía encantado las peticiones de su compañero que no hacia mas que pedirle que aumentara el ritmo y se dejara de gentilezas.

Horas mas tarde, 6 orgasmos mas e incontables gemidos después, Deidara al fina dormía al lado del pelinegro, en paz…estaba agotado, bueno… ¿y quién no? Nadie habría dicho que en un hombre que ya superaba las 7 decenas de años quedara tanto ''amor'' que repartir.

Deidara abrió sus ojos observando a su compañero fingir estar dormido-Sin mascara no cuela-Madara rio al tiempo que abría los ojos-Y bueno…aun no has respondido a mi pregunta… ¿Qué humor te gusta más?-Un poderosos sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del rubito-idiota…-el mayor volvió a reír al tiempo que miraba al techo-Esta bien, si soy tu idiota-Deidara sonrió-Eso no lo dudes-.

* * *

N3: …….Me da igual todo……¡Me encanta como me ha quedado! ¡A quien no le guste dos piedras! ¡Adoro mi obra xD! [Deidara sufre un golpe de calor tras leer el escrito] Madara…¡¡¡aprovecha òwó!!![Madara ríe ligeramente mientras traslada a Deidara hacia a habitación] y Bueh :3 jeje…Dei-chan, caíste al final ¿te lo dije o no? xD bueh, gracias por leer, y…no cuesta nada dejar un review…Madara se pondrá contento y se llevara mas veces a Deidara a la cama x3.


End file.
